Untitiled
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Set in season 3 Buffy and the gang meet a girl who is more than she appears to be but she keeps a lot of secrets close to her chest but what happens when a vampire gang arrive and recognise her. The story has no title as i can't think of one, you do let me know :D


Chapter one- Meeting Beth

The bronze was packed as people were dancing to the music being played, Buffy, Xander and Willow all sat in the corner nursing their drinks as they watched the scene, Xander and Willow were keeping Buffy company as she patrolled, they had finished the graveyards and now were in the bronze as it was more likely a vampire would try and attack here.

Buffy had her eye on a couple who were sat at the bar she was convinced the guy of the pair was a vampire, she stood as the pair got up, she pushed her way past people with Xander and Willow following for back up.

When they arrived outside they saw the couple heading to a dark area, Buffy picked up the pace but as she got there she was surprised to see the pair fighting, the guy was defiantly a vampire but by the looks of it the girl could handle herself just fine, she blocked every punch the vampire threw at her, Buffy could see he was open for a counter attack and the girl took it throwing the guy into a wall hard she finally staked him.

"I guess she doesn't need help" Xander said out loud, the girl turned to look at them in surprise she then noticed the stake in Buffy's hand and relaxed.

"Oh hello" she said carefully "I…" she tried to explain but she seemed stuck "you must be the slayer?" She asked changing tact Buffy nodded slowly still surprised by the girl's strength.

"She is who are you?" Xander replied when Buffy didn't, the girl frowned at him but then focussed on Buffy.

"The name is Beth Winters" she replied Buffy finally snapped out of her daze and smiled slightly.

"Some wicked moves you had there" Xander said Willow and Buffy laughed at him "What?" he asked.

"You have been hanging out with Faith too much" Willow replied Xander blushed.

"He is right though where did you learn to do all that?" Buffy asked Beth.

"Oh I've always been able to do it" she said offhandedly as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Are you a slayer?" Buffy asked carefully, Beth looked wide eyed and shook her head quickly.

"No I'm not, I just have this strength nothing else though" she said quickly.

The gang seemed to believe her they walked back in the bronze with Beth in tow they found their seats again, Beth pulled up a chair from an empty table and sat with them, Faith wondered over when she arrived not long after.

"Who's the new chick?" She asked pointing at Beth who wasn't really concentrating on them now.

"Hey names Beth she dusted some vampire before" Xander replied he was staring at Beth when she wasn't looking which amused the other three.

"Nice so what's happening tonight?" Faith asked sitting the edge of Buffy's seat who was also now staring at Beth.

Buffy couldn't explain it, she felt this pull towards the newcomer, she had this feeling, and a feeling she never had with Angel in all the time she was with him. A feeling want, need. It felt like an animal was inside her who wanted to mark what was theirs and they wanted Beth, Beth however seemed oblivious to the stares she was getting.

"Nothing much I don't think" Willow replied when Buffy didn't, she saw the look of pure lust on Buffy's face it was a look she had never seen on her face before she decided to keep an eye on her at least until she knew something more about what was going on.

"We should go and tell Giles about our new team member" Xander perked up as Cordellia walked over, she too noticed Beth and for a moment was surprised but soon forgot about her and sat next to Xander.

"What new team member?" Cordelia asked Beth now turned to see who the newcomer was she then let her eyes sweep over to Buffy who looked away and blushed, Beth smirked slightly.

"Yeah let's do that" Buffy said quickly leaving them to follow.

They waited at Giles's house as they knocked it wasn't too late so he wouldn't be sleeping and as they thought he wasn't, he seemed surprised to see them there he moved aside and let them all in.

"Is there an emergency?" He asked "has something happened?" He asked again quickly.

"No, we just thought you should know that we have a new member of our team" Buffy replied pointing to Beth who was still stood outside "come in Beth" Buffy chuckled, Beth walked in slowly.

"Oh right why is she part of our group now?" Giles asked confused.

"Well see she dusted a vampire, and basically she is strong but not a slayer" Willow babbled Giles took his glasses off and began cleaning them.

"He always does this when he is thinking" Faith whispered to Beth who laughed, Buffy watched them closely and had the urge to growl and tell Faith to back off but she didn't luckily.

"Well I guess welcome to the fold are you a student?" He asked Beth looked a little nervous but shook her head.

"No I'm not all that sociable" she replied "besides the system in England is different to here" she added.

"Right well maybe you and Faith could train whilst Buffy is in school assuming you can take being punched and kicked by a slayer?" Giles asked Beth shook her head.

"I don't mind" she replied he smiled and nodded with satisfaction.


End file.
